A data processing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may have video files stored therein. The video files may be rendered on a user interface of a multimedia application (e.g., Windows Media Player®) on the data processing device. A user of the data processing device may want to skip to a different point in time of a video sequence associated with a video file during rendering thereof. When the user initiates the skip, a desired video frame may not be present at the actual point in time. Therefore, the video sequence may resume either before or after the actual point in time desired.
An accurate seek process may ensure that the video sequence resumes from the desired point in time. As part of the aforementioned process, a video frame in a temporal past relative to the desired point in time may be chosen and decoding may start from the aforementioned chosen frame. Here, none of the video frames may be rendered until the desired point in time is reached, thereby contributing to a lengthened process. A time required to accomplish the accurate seek may be entirely dependent on a position of the video frame in the temporal past. Therefore, the accurate seek process may be unreliable.